wilde_westfandomcom-20200215-history
Wilde West 25
9:02:16 PM Felix: Yep! I beleive Kate had bought a ticket to ride. 9:03:44 PM Kate: Kate will go tomorrow morning bright and very early! Are we fastforwarding it to then? 9:04:27 PM Felix: Unless you got something else you want her to do, yeah. 9:06:11 PM Kate: Kate doesn't! Except the boring stuff like buying supplies. And she'll kiss Eben goodnight/bye too. 9:07:30 PM Felix: I figured! 9:09:52 PM Kate: Kate will get up early-early and go out to wait at the train station with just a small bag with a change of clothes in it. 9:10:11 PM Felix: Ebenezer also promises to keep an eye on Delphine. 9:11:28 PM Kate: Kate does warn Delphine, then. 9:11:56 PM Felix: Warn her? 9:12:36 PM Kate: ((The WARWILF IS COMING. To feed you and hug you and love you.)) 9:13:29 PM Felix: Hee. 9:13:32 PM Felix: Okay! 9:15:29 PM Kate: Kate goes and waits for the train. 9:18:39 PM Felix: It rolls in on time! THere's only a few other passengers, since it's mostly a goods train headed from the northwest back east. 9:19:11 PM Kate: Kate pays for her ticket and gets on there! 9:21:21 PM Felix: The train is not robbed. 9:21:37 PM Felix: It's a boring trip, I assume Kate brought a book or two. 9:22:16 PM Kate: Kate did, and she probably tears through one of the books today. 9:25:46 PM Felix: It's about three thirty when the train makes it to Crescent City. It's a bit larger place than Wilde. 9:28:04 PM Kate: Kate starts with the train station, and asks if he's seen Winnow. Who is going by his own name, so that should make it easier! 9:28:51 PM Felix: Nope! The folks at the train station got nothin. 9:29:41 PM Kate: Kate goes for the last place he was spotted! 9:32:54 PM Felix: Well, your offices made a few inquires by telegraph to a Mr. Vincent, a wealthy cattle rancher who hired Winnow and his band to drive out some bandits that had been raiding his stock. There are some wanted signs for Winnow up near the sheriff's office, too. 9:33:41 PM Kate: Kate asks where she can find Vincent! 9:36:18 PM Felix: You can get directions pretty easily, he's a big shot around here. 9:36:50 PM Kate: Kate heads there, with grim determination! And a magic gun. 9:37:59 PM Felix: Apparently his land is so large that when you head southwest out of town, you're techincally already on it. His house, though about an hour's walk from town. You can get a carriage, if you want. 9:39:49 PM Kate: Kate does! 9:48:16 PM Kate: Kate drives to the ranch, expecting nothing good to happen when she gets there. 9:48:54 PM Felix: It's about half-past four when you get there. It's a very nice two story house. 9:51:00 PM Kate: Kate knocks on the door! 9:51:29 PM Felix: A woman of mexican descent opens it! "Can I help you?" 9:53:13 PM Kate: Lookin' fer Mr. Vincent. 9:54:44 PM Felix: Woman: Can I tell him who's calling? 9:56:00 PM Kate: Miss Kate Candlemas. 9:57:13 PM Felix: Woman: Are you expected? 9:57:49 PM Kate: Nope, but he better talk t'me anyways. It's an emergency. 9:58:57 PM Felix: Woman: ... well, come in and have a seat while I go ask him if he'll see you. 9:59:54 PM Kate: Kate nods, and goes in, and sits down. 10:01:10 PM Felix: THere's a couple of nice chairs in the foyer, and she hurries off, leaving you there. 10:05:40 PM Felix: ((brb! biobreak.)) 10:06:15 PM Kate: Kate sits in one of them. 10:13:45 PM Felix: COMFY. 10:14:33 PM Kate: Kate waits, impatiently. 10:16:27 PM Felix: He comes down! Good looking guy, clean shaven, wearing comfortable but expensive clothes, dark hair, dark eyes. "Miss Candlemass, is it? I'm John Vincent. 10:17:06 PM Kate: Marshal, actually. 10:17:09 PM Kate: Kate shows her badge. 10:17:25 PM Kate: Lookin' for Winnow. Is he still here or did he move on? 10:18:47 PM Felix: Vincent: Ah, yes, your office said they'd send someone. I'll cooperate as far as I am able. Winnow and his men moved on after the bandits were dispersed and their leader was shot in the firefight. Come with me, we'll continue in my office. 10:19:19 PM Kate: Kate nods. 10:19:19 PM Felix: A little girl trots through, can't be more than five, dark hair and eyes, definitely related to Vincent. 10:19:29 PM Kate: Kate smiles at her. "Hey." 10:19:59 PM Felix: She gives you a gap-toothed smile. "Hello, miss. Who are you?" 10:21:19 PM Kate: Marshal Candlemas, Miss. 10:21:24 PM Kate: Kate tips her hat to the kid. 10:21:58 PM Felix: She gives a little curtsy. "I'm Katie. Katie Vincent." 10:22:26 PM Felix: Mr. Vincent smiles at her. "You go wash up for dinner, Katie, all right?" 10:22:39 PM Felix: Katie: Are you staying for dinner, Miss?" 10:23:05 PM Kate: Up to yer pa, miss Katie. Don't want to impose, an' I got my own fish t'fry anyhow. 10:24:36 PM Felix: Katie giggles! "He isn't my father. He's my uncle." 10:25:20 PM Kate: Oh, I see! Well, I think you're lucky, I don't got any uncles. 10:25:44 PM Felix: Katie: Well, I better go get washed up for supper. Bye! 10:26:03 PM Kate: Kate waves at her. 10:26:17 PM Kate: Kate follows Vincent into the study. 10:27:31 PM Felix: He goes to his desk and pulls out a ledger. "Right. What can I tell you, marshal?" 10:27:50 PM | Edited 10:27:57 PM Kate: What'd he do here, an' where'd he go afterward? 10:34:17 PM Felix: Vincent sits down. "I had a gang that was raiding my stock down in my south acres. The local law couldn't do anything to stop them, said it was 'out of their jurisdiction'. An associate of mine suggested some hired guns he had used to a similar purpose on his ranch. He put me in touch with Winnow and his men, ten of them in all. They showed up, I told them everything I knew about the bandits." 10:35:11 PM Felix: Vincent: Bandits were led by one of my trailmen who I fired after he took to chasing the dragon a bit much. 10:35:29 PM Kate: ... dragon? 10:35:40 PM Felix: Vincent: Opium. Chasing the dragon. 10:35:47 PM Kate: Oh, I see. 10:35:56 PM Kate: What was your impression of Winnow? 10:36:47 PM Felix: Vincent: I was expecting ... well. I read a lot of stories growing up about rough and tumble guns for hire. Winnow looked more like an accountant than a mercenary. 10:37:26 PM Felix: Vincent: He was all business, though. Negotiated a price for him and his men's services. 10:37:42 PM Kate: To some folks it's all numbers. 10:38:33 PM Felix: Vincent: Seemed a bit of a cold fish, to be honest. Little fella, too. But he was able to keep his men in line. There was a lot of respect there, goin' both ways. 10:38:49 PM Felix: The maid comes in with some tea. She pours two cups, silently. 10:39:02 PM Kate: He's a warlock, so I reckon he had 'em well in line. 10:39:31 PM Felix: Vincent: Well, I heard rumors, but I never saw him use any black arts. Just men and guns. 10:39:41 PM Kate: They get their power by sacrificin' folks. 10:39:44 PM Kate: Kate shrugs. 10:39:57 PM Felix: Vincent: Can't say I know much about that, marshal. 10:40:29 PM Felix: Vincent: This is Crescent City, not Wilde. Things stay pretty normal here. 10:41:30 PM Felix: Vincent: Anyway. They were here for about a week. Repelled three raids. The last raid, they took three men prisoner, let one go, and followed him to where they were lairin'. 10:42:43 PM Kate: Kate nods. 10:44:06 PM Felix: Vincent: When they came back, came back with Jimmy on a mariah, a few more bandits captured, and the rest of the gang broken. 10:44:23 PM Kate: Smart. 10:46:01 PM Felix: Vincent: I paid them what we had agreed on, and they left. Didn't know where they were going. After that, I got contacted by your office and found out that Winnow had a price on his head. 10:47:23 PM Felix: Vincent: I got a barn that I turned into rooms for my boys that work the acres, that's where they stayed while they were here, if you wanna check that out. 10:47:40 PM Kate: Kate nods. 10:47:47 PM Kate: Might do. Did they say where they were goin' or what they were doin' next? 10:48:03 PM Felix: Vincent: No. Didn't ask, they didn't tell. 10:49:04 PM Kate: Kate tries to work out if he's hiding anything. 10:49:49 PM Felix: He seems on the up and up. 10:50:41 PM Felix: Vincent: You might could ask some of the boys that shared quarters with them. I didn't talk to them all too much while they were here. 10:51:48 PM Kate: All right, I'll do that. 10:54:42 PM Kate: You have a real sweet niece. Her parents around t'all? 10:55:59 PM Felix: Vincent: My sister lives here, but she isn't well. Her husband passed years ago. 10:58:41 PM Kate: Well, Kates get on pretty good with or without a pa. 10:59:42 PM Felix: Vincent: She's a good girl. 11:00:25 PM Felix: ((You gotta go to bed?)) 11:00:33 PM Kate: ((Can't yet, not sleepy.)) 11:02:38 PM Kate: All right, take me to the men, if you would. 11:02:56 PM Felix: He nods. "All right, c'mon." 11:03:44 PM Felix: He takes you outside, to the converted barn. 11:04:02 PM Kate: Kate follows! 11:06:12 PM Felix: He introduces you to an old, leathery man named Billy. "Billy, this is Marshal Candlemass, here about Winnow and his boys. Answer any questions she has." 11:06:35 PM Felix: ((I'm not going to name them all, but Kate does have all the names of Winnow's band.)) 11:08:29 PM Kate: Kate nods. 11:08:55 PM Kate: Hey. Now I reckon they didn't commit any crimes while they were here, so I ain't too worried 'bout that. 11:09:02 PM Kate: Mostly what I want to know is where they went *next.* 11:09:49 PM Felix: Billy: I can't answer that myself, but maybe one of the other boys knows. We're about to break bread, come and join us, marshal. 11:09:57 PM Felix: Vincent heads back to the nice house. 11:10:02 PM Kate: Thanks. 11:10:11 PM Kate: Kate is actually going to be more at home with the hands, anyway. 11:10:16 PM Kate: Kate follows him. 11:10:20 PM Kate: What'd you think of 'em, anyhow? 11:11:13 PM Felix: Billy: Well, his boys were just folk, like us. Winnow himself... that's a man that's killed as a transaction. Cold. 11:14:21 PM Kate: More'n'once. 11:14:35 PM Kate: Ain't after any of his men, I got nothin' on any of 'em at all. 11:14:50 PM Felix: Billy: Just Winnow? Dont' surprise me. 11:15:54 PM Kate: He get friendly to anybody while he was here? 11:16:32 PM Felix: He leads you around back where a bunch of the hands are sitting at rough tables and eating stew. "Winnow, friendly? No. He kept to himself when he wasn't riding." 11:18:02 PM Kate: Kate waves at them, and dishes up some stew if there's some left. 11:19:37 PM Felix: He introduces you around to the hands. There's a few girls in there, too. 11:20:17 PM Kate: Kate takes her hat off and is polite to everybody. 11:22:10 PM Kate: First thing y'all got to know is, I'm only after Winnow. So if you liked any of his other folks, don't worry, the only reason I'd be talkin' to 'em is to track down Winnow. Don't got any evidence they done anything illegal. 11:24:28 PM Kate: Mostly what I wanna know is if any of 'em said anythin' 'bout where they were goin' next. 11:28:41 PM Felix: One of the girls, probably about fifteen: Um. The lady in the gang, she talked to me a lot, said something about her boss takin them south for some reason. Said they was goin' to the Aerie. 11:28:53 PM Felix: Billy: The Aerie? Why there? 11:29:10 PM Felix: The girl shrugs. "I dunno." 11:31:21 PM Kate: What's the aerie? 11:32:36 PM Felix: Billy looks at you. "The Aerie is a bunch of hills a few days to the south. Like steppes, almost. A bunch of hills that get taller and taller. There are a couple of towns down there but for the most part the whole area is bad news. Folks say its haunted. 11:33:17 PM Kate: When was that? 11:35:08 PM Felix: Girl: They left here 'bout a week ago. 11:39:12 PM Kate: ... damn. 11:39:24 PM Kate: A few days to the south, huh? 11:40:22 PM Felix: Girl: I think she was nervous about goin' there. 11:41:25 PM Felix: Billy: Well, that place has some bad stories associated with it. You know the weird stuff you see as you go further west? Monsters and ghosts? Aerie is one of those places. 11:41:46 PM Kate: ... don't sound like a place you can go on your own. 11:42:45 PM Felix: BIlly: They say there are a few towns down there, started by desperate folks lookin' to hide. 11:44:01 PM Kate: ... reckon I'll need backup. 11:46:28 PM Felix: Someone behind you tugs on your coat! 11:49:45 PM Kate: Kate turns around. 11:50:20 PM Felix: There's a boy of about seven there, holding an envelope! 11:56:35 PM Kate: Kate takes it. 11:57:05 PM Felix: He runs off into the barn! 11:57:16 PM Felix: Billy: That's David. He's pretty shy. 11:57:41 PM Felix: The envelope is marked 'to the law'. 11:57:44 PM Kate: Kate opens the envelope. 12:00:41 AM Felix: There's a letter! Whoever wrote it does not have the best penmanship or grammar. "Winnow is afraid. He take us to the Aerie to protect himself. Can't tell him no, but I don't wanna die, so I leave this note with this boy. Winnow got a house in the Aerie. Guarded by monsters with wings." 12:01:19 AM Kate: ... hell. I'm gonna need an army for this one, seems like. 12:04:54 AM Felix: Billy: If yer goin down there, you should get an indian guide, too, used to be their land. They named it. 12:05:15 AM Kate: ... *which* Indians? 12:05:33 AM Felix: BIlly shrugs. "I dunno." 12:05:45 AM Kate: Keep to themselves, don't eat a lotta vegetables? 12:06:16 AM Felix: One of the other hands: Sounds about right." 12:06:26 AM Kate: Kate sees a way to have her warwilf *and* get her man. Her bad man, anyway. Kate had just decided to return to Wilde to werewolf-sit, and then go visit the Indians about the Aerie! 9:45:39 PM Felix: Yep! She had a bunch of new info about Winnow, and where he was headed. 9:47:31 PM Kate: Kate asks somebody if there's anyplace in town to buy books. 9:48:02 PM Felix: There is a bookseller, yeah. 9:49:21 PM Kate: Kate heads there, and checks for newer Jack of Blades books for her warwilf. 9:50:36 PM Felix: They have one! Not a lot. There's a lot of westerns. Like, a lot. 9:53:01 PM Kate: Kate just gets the one new book, and wraps it up carefully. She has a plan! 9:53:45 PM Kate: Kate then checks when the next train back is! 9:54:56 PM Felix: That will be a passenger train at seven the next morning. 9:57:07 PM Kate: Kate heads back to the ranch, and checks if they can put her up. Preferably in the same place as Winnow's female henchwoman. 9:58:02 PM Felix: Yeah, they got room in the barn! 9:59:45 PM Kate: Kate will therefore go to bed early! 10:04:41 PM Felix: Okay! There are three beds in this small room, but you have it to yourself. 10:05:43 PM Kate: Kate takes her overshirt off and her boots off to sleep, but that's it! 10:06:42 PM Felix: Which is good, as the bed is mostly hay with some some linen tossed over it. 10:07:56 PM Kate: Kate sleeps! 10:12:50 PM Felix: You sleep successfully! More happy camelot dreams and no bothersome klling-in-cold-blood dreams. 10:13:57 PM Kate: Kate so greatly prefers those. 10:14:10 PM Kate: Kate if the sword ever does start talking to her, she will say thank you. 10:14:58 PM Felix: Well, it's pretty quiet at the moment. 10:15:42 PM Kate: Kate is glad! 10:16:03 PM Kate: Kate will do quick search the next morning just in case the woman left something else, and will then catch the train back to Wilde! 10:17:04 PM Felix: Nope! Nothing! 10:18:00 PM Kate: Kate therefore catches the train back! 10:18:46 PM Felix: This is a much nicer passenger train than the one you took the previous day. 10:21:04 PM Kate: Kate is able to relax and read! Not the book she bought for Eben, a different one. 10:31:58 PM Kate: ((*poke?*)) 10:32:14 PM Felix: ((Sorry! phone call.)) 10:36:24 PM Felix: So, you're on the train for a few hours when you glance out the window and see a bunch of guys on horses with bandanas over their faces coming down from the hills toward the train! 10:36:28 PM Felix: ((Had to do a train robbery.)) 10:37:08 PM Kate: Kate drops her book. "Hey everybody, we're about to be robbed. Sit tight an' do what they tell you if they get in. *Don't* fight 'em." 10:37:39 PM Kate: Kate hops up, draws her gun and tries to work out where the best place is to wait for them, strategically speaking. 10:42:26 PM Felix: Probably the rear of the train, as the train hasn't stopped and they're riding in the opposite direction to maximize the number of people they can get on board. The train has a couple of guards, too, but not in the car you're in. 10:43:37 PM Kate: Kate runs to the rear of the train, flashing her badge and warning everyone she passes! Who knows, there may be another law enforcer on the train. 10:46:30 PM Felix: Okay! You meet up with two guards with shotguns. 10:47:32 PM | Removed 10:48:53 PM Kate: This message has been removed. 10:48:03 PM Felix: No.... guards that the train company posted, not bandits. 10:48:19 PM Felix: So you probably shouldn't shoot them. 10:48:58 PM Kate: ((Oh! Right.)) 10:49:11 PM Kate: Kate tells them what's going on, and that she's heading to the back of the train! 10:50:28 PM | Edited 10:50:43 PM Felix: Guard 1: I'll go with. Clem, you stay here in case we need to fall back. 10:50:35 PM Felix: Guard 2: Got it. 10:51:00 PM Kate: ((Clem better be a demon and he better not get shot! He's the one Spike played kittenpoker with!)) 10:54:07 PM Felix: ((He's not!)) 10:54:12 PM Kate: Just to warn ya, I'll be tryin' to arrest 'em first. 10:59:02 PM Felix: Guard 1: Fair enough. Hopefully that'll work. They most likely weren't expecting a marshal aboard. 10:59:29 PM Kate: It usually don't. They reckon there's a lot more of 'em than of me. 11:02:38 PM Kate: Kate hurries, and tries to lie in wait at the back of the train! 11:03:06 PM Felix: Near the caboose. CABOOSE. 11:04:55 PM Kate: Kate waits for one of them to come aboard@! 11:06:04 PM Felix: You waiting inside the actual caboose, which is where they're boarding, or the next car? 11:06:34 PM Kate: ((Next car.)) 11:14:26 PM Felix: ((okay!)) You hear them coming in! Three of them bust through the door to the car, which is empty, seems to be food storage. 11:15:25 PM Kate: Kate already has her gun drawn and on them. "You're under arrest, an' think of it this way: Attempted robbery ain't a hangin' offense." 11:19:42 PM Felix: They start shootin! 11:20:24 PM Kate: Kate shoots one of them stone-dead! She had time to aim on that one. Then she takes cover! 11:22:59 PM Felix: THe first one through the door, I assume! The other two dive as the guard shoots at them! One takes cover behind a crate, the other behind a sack full of grain. 11:24:08 PM Kate: Kate shoots at them! She's... actually not that great a shot with a revolver, but she can distract them for a while. When she runs out of bullets with her own gun she switches to Excalibur. 11:31:48 PM Felix: You manage to keep them ducking for cover, though. There are two more guys outside the car that haven't come in yet, either, they're clinging to either side of the door. The guard plugs one of them with some buckshot and he goes down, though. 11:34:44 PM Kate: You can still surrender! Th'two of you who ain't come in, you haven't even committed a CRIME yet! 11:36:47 PM Kate: Go home, I ain't gonna chase ya! 11:37:35 PM Felix: You hear one of them, who's got an awful, gravelly voice that sends shivers down your spine for some reason. "Now I have." He peers out and takes a shot at the guard, who's hit squarely in the shoulder and goes down. 11:38:52 PM Kate: Kate flushes, and focuses on that one. 11:42:51 PM Felix: He hasn't come in yet. HIs guy still in the car takes a shot at you, and the man himself comes in, hunkering down behind the sacks of grain. You recognize him, somehow. 11:43:39 PM Kate: Kate has a feeling she's met one of Viskav's men. 11:44:18 PM Kate: Kate tries to stay behind cover, heart pounding! It's a good thing she's already using Excalibur or she'd be *worried.* 11:44:24 PM Kate: If you won't surrender, I'll shootcha. 11:44:45 PM Felix: The guard, who is still alive, slides you his shotgun. 11:45:26 PM Kate: Kate takes it, and turns toward the leader. 11:50:05 PM Kate: Kate waits for him to pop out so she can shoot his face right off! 11:50:35 PM Felix: He says something, some weird sequence of syllables you don't understand, and the inside of the car suddenly gets a lot colder and foggy. 11:52:02 PM Kate: Ever wonder why Viskav had y'all shoot 'im? 11:55:00 PM Felix: Bandit: ...how you know Viskav? 11:55:42 PM Kate: I know he taught you, an' I got some real bad news for ya. 11:56:20 PM Felix: Bandit: Who are you? 11:56:25 PM Kate: Who are you? 11:56:59 PM Felix: You hear a voice in your head. 11:57:20 PM Kate: Skel, who are *you* really? 11:57:36 PM Kate: Kate holds onto Excalibur with her other hand, holding the shotgun with just one! She won't be able to shoot it that way. 11:58:11 PM Kate: Kate is actually trying to rattle the guy so he makes a mistake. 11:58:13 PM Felix: Skel: Who are you? You ain't answered my question. 11:58:59 PM Kate: I'm the goddamn ghost o' Fennick, that's who I am, an' you haven't answered *mine.* You knew all along Viskav didn't teach ya just to have help, didn'tcha? He ain't exactly a carin', sharin' kind of a man, is he? 12:01:50 AM Felix: The car is fully fogged up. You can't see two feet in front of your face. 12:02:49 AM Kate: C'mon out an' look in my *eye*, Skel, see if I'm tellin' the truth. 12:03:03 AM Kate: Kate just sticks with Excalibur now, in hopes that she will be protected by it. 12:05:18 AM Felix: Skel: ... it's a trick. Fennick got you spelled. That's how you know all this stuff. 12:06:55 AM Kate: I know a lot, Skel, an' I know why Viskav taught you. Sure wasn't for *your* benefit! 12:08:39 AM Felix: Skel: Fennick always hated me. You ain't nothin but a gun pointed at me. 12:09:56 AM Kate: Oh yeah? 12:10:19 AM Kate: C'mon out, look in my eye, if'n you're so damn sure. 12:10:45 AM Felix: Skel: What's that gonna prove? 12:11:12 AM Kate: You'll do whatever I tell you after that, won't you, Skel? 12:11:48 AM Kate: Kate is waiting for him to make a move so she can shoot him! 12:12:01 AM Felix: Skel: You ain't Fennick. Just some girl he spelled. 12:12:05 AM Kate: Kate ... or stalling until the other guard comes out. 12:12:13 AM Kate: Oh yeah? Ask me somethin' only he'd know. 12:12:59 AM Kate: Kate thinks: Fennick, you better damn well help me if you're really here. 12:13:22 AM Felix: There's no answer! 12:14:09 AM Felix: Skel: What was the name of that farmer with the dog. We burned his house down. 12:14:59 AM Kate: Kate waits to see if Fennick is really in her head. 12:18:02 AM Kate: Kate after a few seconds, though, will just charge the last place she heard Skel's voice, with Excalibur, because waiting for him to lose it isn't working! 12:22:12 AM Felix: ((back!)) Okay! Roll a d10. 12:22:32 AM Kate: ((This is not gonna go well. Kate is my least lucky character ever.)) 12:22:46 AM Kate: ((... and to prove me wrong, I rolled a 10.)) 12:23:20 AM Felix: You get across the car without tripping over anyhting or anyone! 12:24:26 AM Kate: Kate looks for Skel so she can shoot him! 12:24:55 AM Felix: You find him! He takes a few shots as you run arcross the car, but misses. 12:25:10 AM Kate: Kate shoots at him, praying the gun will help! 12:26:13 AM Felix: You shoot him! It's not hard. 12:26:53 AM Kate: Kate shoots him fatally, hopefully! 12:27:09 AM Kate: Kate ... would stop if he stopped trying to kill her, though. STILL A MARSHAL. 12:27:10 AM Felix: Yep! 12:27:41 AM Felix: You run across the car, he takes two shots at you, you're on top of him before he can take another shot. 12:28:26 AM Kate: Kate takes his gun once she's shot him, too! 12:29:09 AM Felix: He's dead! Somewhere in the back of your head you're pleased at that. 12:29:18 AM Felix: The two remaining bandits put their hands up. 12:29:44 AM Kate: ... I ain't Fennick. You're under arrest, an' what the hell were you thinkin' followin' this maniac? 12:36:00 AM Felix: Bandit 1: He done okay for us so far. 12:36:18 AM Kate: Shit, y'fool, there ain't nothin' on this train worth dyin' for! Gimme yer guns. 12:37:32 AM Felix: They hand 'em over. 12:37:50 AM Felix: BAndit 2: That ain't true! Jewels and such, Skel said. 12:38:30 AM Kate: Well I ain't seen any of 'em. 12:38:53 AM Kate: Kate cuffs them both to something that won't move or be torn away, and goes to see about the rest of the bandits, if there are any. 12:40:59 AM Felix: Nope, five boarded the train. Probably counting on Skel's magic to deal with any opposition. 12:41:33 AM Kate: ((So these two, Skel, and the other two are... ?)) 12:45:12 AM Felix: ((Dead. You shot one, and the guard shot the other.)) 12:46:42 AM Kate: ((Good!)) 12:47:11 AM Kate: Now you sit here an' behave, an' *maybe* I'll put in a good word for ya at your trial so you don't get hanged for tryin' to kill me. 12:47:16 AM Kate: Kate checks on the fallen guard! 12:48:03 AM Felix: He'll live, if you stop up the bleeding. He got hit in the shoulder. 12:49:39 AM Kate: Kate gets a clean handkerchief and puts pressure on it! It probably hurts, but it is the correct thing to do. 12:49:43 AM Kate: Hey, what's your name? 12:53:22 AM Felix: Guard 1: Tom. 12:54:33 AM Kate: Well, Tom, looks t'me like you'll be all right if we can get this bleeding to stop. 12:54:58 AM Felix: He nods. "Been shot worse by better, marshal." 12:56:22 AM Kate: Kate nods. 12:56:34 AM Kate: You got family at home? 12:56:46 AM Felix: Tom: Yup. 12:57:46 AM Kate: Well, you can tell 'em it was my fault for lettin' you get shot. You think you can keep puttin' pressure on this wound? I got to tell everybody the robbers are caught. 12:58:10 AM Felix: He nods. "YEah, I got it." 1:03:00 AM Kate: Kate goes to tell the passengers! 1:03:17 AM Kate: Kate will then return to Tom and make sure he's okay during the trip back, and hopes to deliver the baddies to Statler in Wilde! 1:06:24 AM Felix: Yep. Wilde is the next town, so. 1:07:15 AM Kate: Kate does that, then! 1:08:08 AM Felix: You roll in after dark, about six o'clock that night.